The Lost Boys: Bar Harbor
by ThouShallNotFall
Summary: The year is 2011, and David and Michael have found a new family to hunt with, in the small coastal town of Bar Harbor, Maine. Phoenix Carson is the youngest member of the group; can she prove that she's strong enough to run with the big boys?
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: The Lost Boys

Genre: Horror, Teen Romance, Comedy, SLASH!

Pairings: David/Michael, David/ OC

Setting: Bar Harbor, Maine, 2011. Alternate universe in which David didn't die!

Disclaimers: I only own my original characters: nothing else!

Original Characters:

Soren Bane: From London, England• Full Vampire

17 years old

She was too weak to resist her first kill, and loathes herself for it.

She uses her goth image to keep people at a distance, afraid of loosing control.

Cary Rush: From Camden, Maine • Full Vampire

17 years old

Had terminal Leukemia, was saved by the transformation.

Plays the guitar.

Loves to live dangerously because he knows what its like to be weak.

Phoenix Carson: From Bar Harbor, Maine • Human

14 years old

Soren killed her mom by accident when Phoenix was 12, and with no one else to take care of her, David and the gang took her in as one of them.

She wants to be a vampire more than anything, but David won't let her until she turns 16.

Starting high school in September (against her will: David wants to have an education)

Loves David more than anything (Is it brotherly love, or something more?)

Brooklyn Case: From Bar Harbor, Maine • Human

14 years old

Phoenix's best friend

One day night, Brooklyn follows Phoenix home, stumbling unknowingly into the vampire's lair.

Characters from 'the lost boys'

Michael Emerson and David: From Santa Carla, California • Full Vampires

18 years old.

Lovers.

Came to Bar Harbor in 2009 after living in London for 20 years (remember, they never age!)

Found Soren there, brought her with them as a half vampire.

Michael still loves David, but David is growing distant.

Michael is jealous of the attention that David gives Phoenix.

David sees a lot of himself in Phoenix, and takes her under his wing, much like Dwayne took in Laddie. 

Chapter One

The moon was full and high over Frenchman's bay, glistening off the cold, salty waves and onto the boats on their moorings, casting ghost-like shadows on the sea beneath them.

Sitting on the roof of the old, abandoned mansion, I looked out over the water, the night almost bright as day. Today is Saturday, the one day of the week where I am allowed to accompany the others on their after-dark adventures.

I can hear David trying to sneak up on me. I hold my ground, and consider giving him the satisfaction.

Never.

When he is less than a pace behind me, I say calmly,

"Hello David. Ready to go?" I hear him sigh, then he sits down next to me on the ledge. I turn to him, his white-blonde hair even paler in the moonlight, his dark eyes in star contrast to his marble face. He flashes his devil's smile, then closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"Will I ever surprise you, Phoenix?"

"Don't count on it."

"Come on, Phoenix. The others will be waiting."

Back inside the house, we find Cary reading a book... on the ceiling, Soren sitting alone doing nothing, as usual, and Michael working on his bike.

"Can we go already? I've been up for an hour, and I've run out of books."

"Shut up, show off! Sitting like that's let everything go to your head."I bark. He sneers at me, but comes down nonetheless. David glides over to Michael, and places a kiss on top of his head. Everyone knows they're together, so no one even cares anymore. The others don't even seem to notice their displays of affection.

"Phoenix, get your jacket, it's cold tonight."

"But David..."

" Go. Get. It."

I stalk away to my room, huffing and puffing. I wish David wouldn't coddle me like a baby... I'm 14 years old, for crying out loud! Although... I can't help but appreciate his attention.. sometimes it seems like he cares about me even more than he cares for Michael...

I find them outside, their bikes revved and ready. I swing onto the back of David's bike, wrap my arm around his chest, and give him a squeeze, the signal that I'm ready to go.

Our bike speeds off first, but Cary soon passes us, as always. His need for speed is almost as obnoxious as the rest of him.

We speed into the heart of Bar Harbor, racing down Cottage Street. I love the feeling of security I get when I'm holding onto him. He makes sharp, fast turns that would make anyone else queasy, but it's one of my favorite sensations. We turn onto Main, and stop at the Village Green. We stride to the gazebo, and Cary passes out cigarettes. The smoke makes me cough, so at this part of my Saturday ritual, David always hands me some money so I can go get some dinner for everyone.

I come back with chinese, and toss a box to each of them. David snuffs his cigarette under his boot, then hands me a pair of chopsticks. We always share the noodles.

"So Phoenix, excited for freshman year?"asks Cary, with a mouthful of crab rangoon.

Michael looks up from his chicken," Ya, what classes did you get?"

"I don't know." I don't look up from my food to answer them. I hate the thought of going back to school after everything that's happened this past year. I like my new life; I don't want to be normal.

"You don't know what classes you got, or you don't know if you're excited?"says Cary, spewing rice into the breeze, which then hits Soren in the face.

"God, did anyone ever teach you to chew with your mouth closed?" She barks, shaking the rice from her purple bangs.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you should see someone about that stick up your ass?"

Everyone laughs, except Soren of course, who makes a point to slide further away from the know-it-all blonde.

When we were done, we headed out to walk around town, scout out some action. There isn't too much to do in a tourist town like Bar Harbor; nothing but restaurants and tee-shirt shops as far as the eye could see. But when we were lucky, there was a party to crash, and tonight, there was. On Ledgelawn Boulevard, there were a bunch of drunk college kids having an end-of-summer fling, music blaring and plenty of hollering; just what we needed to blend in. Soren stays outside; she doesn't like crowds.

We split up as we get inside. Easily being the shortest one in the room, I feel lost in a sea bodies, unable to see over the crowd. I find the staircase and head upstairs, stepping over a guy that had passed out about halfway up. I sit on the top step and pull out my ipod, but no matter how loud I make it, I can't drown out the white noise of the party. From my perch, I can see most of the downstairs. I quickly spot David's white-blonde head among some other guys I don't recognize, and of course, Cary's in the corner, making out with some girl. Poor chick... she's so drunk, she doesn't realize she's making out with the most slobbery guy in town. Gross..

I don't want to watch this. I climb to the 2nd floor, and I'm making my way to a chair down the hall...

I feel someone grab me by my ponytail, pulling me into a dark room... They toss me on a bed, and get on top of me. I scream, but I can barely hear myself, the music is so loud. With help from the streetlight outside the window, I can see my assaulter's face. Drunk as hell, obviously... and scary looking... like something I'd check under my bed for.

He's kissing me..more like shoving his tongue down my throat... He's tearing off my jeans, touching me... unzipping his fly...

`I can't believe this is happening to me... please, god, make it stop... kill me now...

After who knows how long, all of a sudden, he's off me, being thrown against the back wall with a crash. I keep my eyes shut, I'b sobbing so hard... I curl into a little ball, scared and relieved at the same time.

Someone touches my shoulder. I scream, and cringe away. Then somehow, above the noise, I hear a familiar voice.

"Shhhh..It' okay, let's go home."

David.

He picks me up in his arms, wrapping the sheet around me, spotting my shredded jeans on the carpet. I bury my head into his leather jacket, still shaking uncontrollably. He's carrying me down the stairs, through the crowd, and out the door. The night is cold on my bare legs, but against David's chest, I feel safe and warm.

When we get back home, David carries me up to my room, and waits while I take a shower, letting the last of my tears run down the drain.

I stand there in my pajamas like a deer in the headlights as David towel dries my hair, then runs a brush through it. He picks me up again, and sets me gently in my bed. He puts a hand on my cheek, and gives me a mournful smile. I turn away from him, and pull the blankets up around my face, shut my eyes, and try to forget as the light goes out.

_No... Stop.. Please... _

_...Let me go..._

"Phoenix! Phoenix, you're dreaming, baby, wake up.."

I wake up crying, and David's holding me in his arms, rocking me back and forth, stroking my hair. He's lit a fire in my fireplace, and the room is filled with a warm, safe glow... but I still didn't feel safe.

"David... David he was touching me.. he, he..."

" I know, honey, I know, shhhh. That son of a bitch is gonna pay, you know that, don't you? He's never going to come near you again, no one is. Shhh..."

He held me until I was nodding off, then he moved from my bed, and pulled a chair up to the side.

"I'm gonna stay here till you wake up, okay?"

Through my involuntary sniffling, I choked, "But David, it's daytime for you, you're not going to sleep.."

"I know. And I'm staying." He reached for my hand, and I took it, holding it to me like some sacred stuffed animal. As I fell asleep, I couldn't help but feel lucky; lucky that David came when he did, lucky that I get to see this side of him. This warm, gentle, caring side, so different from the harsh, dangerous person that the others knew him as. Only me, and Michael... but I have a feeling that even Michael doesn't know him like me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Phoenix's POV)

It's been a week since I got raped.

I've been functioning like a zombie, going through the daily routine without feeling or emotion. I wait all day for the others to wake up, then when I go to sleep, David watches over me. In the few hours where our internal clocks overlap, I sit by the fireplace in David's protective arms. Ever since the incident, he's never let me out of his sight. As for the others.. they keep their distance. Even Michael hasn't said ten words to him since it happened, at least not while I was around. We eat our meals in silence, and when the others go out to hunt, David stays home with me. He hasn't been drinking what they bring back: he's weaker than I've ever seen him.

"David, you have to go with them tonight, you need to eat. Please go, I'm okay. Really."

He looks at me with those haunted, tired eyes. He sighs, and stands.

"Alright. Promise me you'll stay in the house. I'm locking all the doors and windows. Understand?"

"Of course."

He crosses to my chair, eyes still locked with mine. He places a hand on my cheek, leans down slowly, and kisses my forehead.

"See you later, sweetheart."

The next morning, taped to one of the posts of my bed, was a sheet of paper that read:

MISSING:

JOHN GALAGER

The face there made me cringe, and light up with joy at the same time.

My attacker.

David got his revenge after all.

6 MONTHS LATER

(Michael's POV)

It's February 19th, Phoenix's fifteenth birthday. Only 365 more days until David lets her become one of us, until she's old enough to handle it.

She's staying up with us tonight for her celebration. We decorated the mansion with thousands of candles and blood-red lace. When she walked in after school, she almost screamed she was so excited.

After cake it was time for presents. Cary got her a dirt bike, hoping she would share his need for adrenaline. Soren, who usually avoids Phoenix, got her a new drawing set, to fuel her favorite pastime. I got her a journal, along with an old-fashioned writing quill and a pot of ink.

Then of course, there's David. David who is never without her, David who looks at her like she's the only thing that matters. The way he used to look at me.

David decides to take Phoenix out on the balcony to give her his gift. He has no idea I'm watching them, and I intend on keeping it that way.

David takes out a small, velvet box, and hands it to her.

A necklace. It has a glass pendant on the end, and at the center is a drop of crimson.

"What is it?" Phoenix asks excitedly, in a tone that makes it clear that she already loves it regardless to the answer.

" In the center, there? That's a drop of my blood. Not enough to do any damage, don't you worry."Her eyes widen, and she beams, holding the pendant in her palm.

"Remember when Cary gave you a nasty paper cut last week, and I cleaned it up for you? Well, it wasn't an accident."

He reaches beneath the collar of his shirt, and pulls out an identical necklace, holding it up in the moonlight so it glistens.

"Now I have piece of you, and you have a piece of me. Always."

I'm just as speechless as Phoenix appears to be. Her big, brown eyes are shining with tears, as she throws her arms around his neck, whispering,

"David.."

He holds her tight, and keeps her there, her petite form lost in his silhouette. I turn away, wiping an unwanted tear from my cheek.

_At this rate, he'll be in love with her by summertime..._


End file.
